Un ángel y dos demonios
by Atena Diosa
Summary: La vida del trío continua tras Dos demonios y una ángel. Aun que nada cambia. Un día más en sus vidas, cargado de ¿Un poco de perversión?...


Segunda parte de _Dos demonios y un ángel_... años después.

**Trío:** SasuNaruIta

**Propiedad:** Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Adevertencia:** Alto contenido sexual

**Un ángel y dos demonios**

Al final los muy pervertidos lo habían engatusado para volver a la cama. Y es que quien se resistía a la visión de los hermanos besándose y tocándose, nadie y muchos menos él, que era débil ante ellos. Así que tras volver a la cama y unas cuantas sesiones más, los tres finalmente se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Saciados y hasta nueva orden.

Se había despertado horas después, viendo que la noche había llegado. Era hora de preparar la cena, porque la comida quedaba ya bien lejos.

Se levanto sin despertar a los hermanos y desnudo, se dirigió al baño para darse un buena ducha. Tras terminar, se seco el cuerpo con una toalla y se puso tan solo una bata, ya que preveía otra ronda se sexo salvaje esa noche, como sino los conociera, así que ni se molesto en ponerse nada mas.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Prepararía la cena antes de que se despertaran los Uchiha y lo volvieran a engatusar.

Ya sobre las nueve tenia todo listo y con un hambre de lobos. Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación para avisar a los hermanos. Cuando llego se puso a batir las palmas, despertando a los morenos algo desorientados debido a tanto escándalo.

- Venga chicos, basta ya de holgazanear, ya que por vuestro insaciable apetito no hemos podido comer como la gente normal, cenaremos obligatoriamente.

Sasuke se volvió a tumbar en la cama, acariciándose nuevamente su escultural cuerpo. Maldito fuera, otra vez se le estaba insinuando.

- Anda, Naruto, porque no nos olvidamos también de la cena y vuelves a la cama. Estamos demasiado perezosos para levantarnos - dijo con tono meloso y palmeando la cama para que se volviera a unir a ellos.

- Si, Naruto, vuelve aquí y danos calor con tu dulce cuerpo - apoyo Itachi a su hermano.

- De eso nada, par de insaciables.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi pusieron mala cara. Esta vez no habían convencido al rubio.

- Y os advierto que si dentro de diez minutos no estáis sentados a la mesa para cenar, os quedareis sin sexo durante una semana… no, mejor que sea un mes. Los dos. Y yo no amenazo en vano - y dicho esto te dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina

3, 2, 1 …

- ¡Apartate de mi camino, Ssasuke! - gritaba Itachi

- ¡Vete a la mierda Itachi! ¡Yo me ducharé primero! - le gritaba Sasuke a su vez

Naruto que los oía desde la cocina, se reía bien a gusto.

- Si, yo también tengo tretas muy efectivas cuando quiero que esos dos muevan el culo y las cosas se hagan.

Cogió todo lo necesario y se dirigió al comedor para poner la mesa mientras los Uchiha terminaban. Cuando termino de colocar todo, ellos ya están sentados en sus sitios como buenos niños dispuestos a cenar.

- Así me gusta chicos, que seáis rápidos - dijo el rubio sentándose también a la mesa y empezando a servirse.

- Eres cruel Naruto. Amenazarnos con un mes sin disfrutar de tu dulce cuerpo - decía Sasuke mientras empezaba a comer.

- Eso. ¿Es que quieres matarnos de un infarto debido a la impresión? - lo acusó Itachi.

- Pues entonces portaros bien.

Sin una palabra más, los tres dieron buena cuenta del banquete que había preparado el rubio, para ser una simple cena. Mientras comían en silencio, al rubio se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Ya le venia rondando desde hacia tiempo, así que decidió compartirlo con los hermanos.

- Me gustaría ser seme.

La comida que se llevaba Sasuke a la boca, se quedo a medio camino e Itachi no pudo evitar atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Ambos se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Pues eso, que me gustaría ser seme, al menos una vez, quiero probar que se siente siendo el activo.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestro inocente rubio? - dijo Itachi haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

- Vosotros hicisteis que se perdiera por el camino de la perversión.

- Y ¿De cual de los dos quieres ser seme? - pregunto esta vez Sasuke.

- Pues eso no lo había pensado - revelo el rubio mientras mordisqueaba los palillos con los que estaba comiendo - me encantaría probar con los dos, pero la postura que tengo en mente, pues no sirve.

- ¿Y que postura es esa? - Itachi estaba cada vez más intrigado.

- El triple perrito - dijo muy sonriente

Los hermanos lo miraban con la boca abierta. Definitivamente la inocencia de Naruto se había perdido por el sendero de la perversión. Ambos se hicieron una imagen de la postura elegida por el rubio… de repente empezaba hacer mucho calor allí. Sin duda alguna disfrutarían como condenados.

- Y bien, que tal la imagen en mente - quiso saber Naruto, ya que con la cara que ambos habían puesto, significaba que se estaban imaginado alguna cochinada, su cochinada.

- Brutal - dijo Itachi mientras su mano se dirigía hacia el fondo sur de su cuerpo.

- Impresionante - la mano de Sasuke ya se encontraba en ese fondo sur.

- Entonces ¿Quién será mi seme?.

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron fijamente y tomaron la decisión sin hablar.

- Yo - anuncio Itachi - en otra ocasión podrás ser el de Sasuke, si quieres repetir, claro

El rubio miro al Uchiha menor, el cual le devolvió la mirada a su vez. O si, seguramente querría repetir y más si en esa segunda ocasión poseería a Sasuke.

- Seguro que si - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke, el cual le devolvió.

- Bueno, bueno. No os pongáis melosos entre vosotros que este noche me toca a mi - los celos de Itachi no podían evitar salir a la luz al ver el intercambio de miraditas entre esos dos.

- Esta bien, hermano, no te pongas celoso.

- Yo no estoy celoso - refunfuño el mayor

- A quien pretendes engañar Itachi - el rubio se había levantado de su silla para ir a sentarse sobre las rodillas del mayor - esta noche serás mío.

Y recalco su palabras con un profundo beso, que dejo a Itachi temblando de deseo y anhelante cuando Naruto se levanto de su regazo, cogiendo a Sasuke de la mano y llevándolo hacia la habitación, esperando que los siguiera.

Se levanto presuroso de la mesa y fue en pos de la pareja, la cual ya se hallaba desnuda y en la cama, ambos arrodillados sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose con pasión. Itachi no tardo y se apresuro en desnudarse. Una vez sin ropa se subió a la cama colocándose detrás del rubio, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho, concretamente hacia sus pezones rosados, dispuesto acariciárselos, mientras pegaba su más que erecto miembro a las nalgas del rubio. Este se pego a su cuerpo pero sin dejar de besar a Sasuke.

Llegado a un punto álgido de excitación, Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sentara sobre la cama. Ambos hermanos lo miraron extrañados, pero aun así lo dejaron hacer. Naruto se coloco de espaldas a Sasuke, posicionándose sobre su regazo, tomo su miembro erecto y más que sorprendidos vieron como lo guiaba a su entrada, asta introducírselo asta el fondo. Sasuke gimió cuando sintió ese calor rodeando su miembro, al igual que Naruto cuando lo sintió por completo en su interior.

- Itachi, hay algo aquí que necesita de tus hábiles atenciones- Naruto lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras empezaba a moverse sobre Sasuke e indicaba su miembro erecto.

- Será un placer atenderte.

Se tumbo sobre la cama apoyándose sobre los codos para que su cara quedara justo delante del miembro de rubio, el cual subía y bajaba debido a los envites se su hermano. Tomo el trozo de carne caliente entre sus manos y empezó acariciarlo de arriba bajo. Sasuke tomo las piernas del rubio y las levanto para que su hermano tuviera mejor acceso.

Se deleito un poco con esa espectacular imagen, para después inclinarse y tomar el miembro demandante en su boca, haciendo gemir aun más al rubio al sentir ese tibio calor rodeándolo.

Naruto sentía que llegaba a su limite, siendo penetrado sin descanso por Sasuke y chupado por Itachi hábilmente. Escena digna de una película porno, al menos, casera.

- ¡Me vengo! - gemía Naruto - no agunto. ¡Ya no aguanto más!

- Juntos, Naruto. Hagámoslo juntos- murmuro Sasuke en su oído.

Y con unas certeras embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Sintió la semilla caliente de Sasuke invadir su interior, mientras el se vaciaba en la boca de Itachi, el cual se trago el liquido blanquecino con sumo placer.

Los tres cayeron derrumbados sobre la cama, agotados, pero no saciados. Sin duda aun quedaba el plato fuerte. Y como Itachi no destacaba precisamente por su paciencia, pocos minutos después, se coloco nuevamente a la espalda del rubio, ahora tumbado junto a su ototo y llevo sus manos al flácido miembro, dispuesto a despertarlo a la vida nuevamente, tenia que estar potente para el triple perrito y más si él iba a ser su uke.

El cuerpo del rubio empezaba a responder otra vez.

- Teníamos que haber hecho lo del perrito primeramente, no tengo fuerzas - dijo Naruto, pero a pesar de sus palabras, sentía como su cuerpo iba volviendo poco a poca a la vida - llevamos todo el día dale que te pego.

- Pues no habernos metido esa imagen en la cabeza, Narto - Itachi le alzó una de las piernas asta casi llegar a rozar con ella la cara del rubio, para dejarlo completamente expuesto- si quieres ser mi seme, tienes que estar dispuesto, a mi no es fácil complacerme- se dedico a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, pero sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.

Sasuke se acerco a ellos y empezó a chuparles los pezones rosados al rubio, haciéndolo gemir otra vez. Últimamente no hacia más que gemir y gemir.

De repente, Itachi se separo de ellos y se coloco de espaldas y a los pies de la cama. Abrió las piernas doblándolas por las rodillas y apoyando los pies sobre el colchón para que su entrada quedara bien expuesta y ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y la sonriente de Sasuke, el mismo se penetro con sus dedos, gimiendo a la vez que se auto penetraba cada vez más rápido.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron acariciarse y besarse con más ardor, pero sin apartar nunca la mirada de la lujuriosa imagen de Itachi penetrándose.

Al pasar un rato ambos menores se separaron. Naruto se acerco a Itachi y se inclino para poder meterse el miembro de este en la boca mientras el seguía auto penetrándose. A su vez, Sasuke, se colocó detrás del rubio y abriéndole las nalgas empezó a darle placer con su traviesa lengua.

Los gemidos eran incontrolables, tanto placer junto no podía ser bueno para la salud. Itachi agarraba los cabellos dorados de Naruto y lo hacia ir más rápido en el movimiento ascendente, descendente de su boca por el grueso miembro. A la vez el rubio ponía su trasero más en pompa para que Sasuke tuviera mejor acceso a su excitada entrada.

Antes de que llegara al orgasmo, Itachi aparto de si al rubio de un empujón, cayendo este sobre Sasuke.

- Joder, Itachi ¿Por qué as hecho eso? - se quejo el rubio bastante molesto por la interrupción cuando sabia que el mayor había estado apunto de correrse es su boca.

- Por que me quiero correr mientras tú me penetras.

El mal humor del rubio se esfumo al oír esas palabras. Itachi se arrimo a él para besarlo con pasión.

- ¿Estas preparado para mi?.

- No hay duda de que lo esta - dijo Sasuke agarrando el nuevamente erecto miembro del rubio, acariciando y haciéndolo gemir.

Itachi se acerco a la cabecera de la cama y se coloco en posición de perrito, exponiendo su trasero tentador. Naruto se relamió y se acero a él. Sasuke observo los movimientos de esos dos, esperando pacientemente su momento.

Naruto tomo las firmes nalgas de mayor y las separo para poder ver la rosada entrada. Itachi lo observaba de reojo, esperando impaciente y deseoso de ser penetrado por ese lindo y apetecible rubio.

- No tengas miedo de hacerme daño, Naruto. Hace tiempo que deje de sentir dolor cuando me penetran y además ya me he preparado yo mismo hace un rato.

Naruto asintió y colocando su miembro en la entrada, se introdujo de una poderosa embestida, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Uno pensando que era maravilloso sentir esa plenitud en su interior y el otro en lo agradable que era sentirse atrapado en ese agradable calor.

- Muévete, Naruto. ¡Ahora! - exigió Itachi con voz entrecortada.

El rubio así lo hizo y empezó a embestirlo lentamente saboreando como su miembro rozaba en el interior de Itachi, dándoles placer a ambos. Se dejo caer sobre la espalda de Itachi y lo abrazo por la cintura sin parar de moverse en su interior, llevando una de sus manos al miembro demandante del mayor. Empezó a acariciarlo, estrujarlo, arañarlo suavemente con las uñas.

Mientras, Sasuke, viendo semejante espectáculo, no podía parar de acariciarse por todas parte, centrándose más en su hinchado miembro y testículos y gimiendo a su vez. Naruto al oírlo, miró por sobre su hombro y lo vio acariciándose desesperadamente. No quería ver eso. Lo quería tras el, penetrándolo salvajemente.

- Sasuke, ven, te necesito. ¡Ya! - gimió el rubio sin cesar en su movimiento de embestir a Itachi, el cual estaba en la gloria vendita.

Sasuke al oír la petición del rubio, así lo hizo. Se incorporo y se acerco a los dos cuerpos que copulaban, calientes y sudorosos. Separando las nalgas del rubio, la penetro de una sola estocada. Al estar tan excitado y la sesión anterior tan reciente, Naruto apenas sintió dolor y si un poderoso placer.

- Sasuke, se siente tan bien al tenerte dentro - gimió Naruto.

Sasuke se inclino sobre su espalda para susurrarle al oído.

- Y yo me siento en el paraíso al sentir como me la aprietas la polla - dijo sensualmente.

- Queréis dejar de hablar y moveros de una puñetera vez - les llamo Itachi la atención, el cual se estaba quedando con las ganas al ver que el rubio no se movía.

Ambos sonrieron ante la nota impaciente en la voz del mayor.

- Movámonos juntos - le dijo Sasuke al rubio

Y así lo hicieron. Naruto en el interior de Itachi y Sasuke a su vez en su interior, moviéndose al unísono.

- Sasuke, dale más fuerte a Naru, así lo notare más profundo dentro de mi- pidió Itachi, el cual dejaba caer su cabeza contra la almohada de la cama, ya que sus brazos apenas lo podían sostener.

- Eso esta hecho.

Apoyo una mano firmemente el las caderas del rubio y con la otra lo tomo de los cabellos haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo besó con pasión y sensualmente a la vez que empezaba a moverse con más potencia en su interior, llegando asta lo más hondo. Los dos cuerpos que había bajo el se movían con desenfreno debido a sus embestidas. Los gritos de placer eran incontrolables.

- Sasuke, lo haces tan bien, eres como un dios del sexo - Naruto no podría describir con palabras todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

- No sabes lo caliente que me pone que me digas esas cosas Naruto, saber que te gusta como te follo me pone a mil - enfatizó sus palabras metiéndole la lengua demandante en la boca.

- Itachi, no creas que me olvido de ti, estar dentro de ti… No se si es el cielo o el infierno- le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y le pasaba su lengua por la columna, provocándole un escalofrió.

- Naruto. Sentirte dentro de mi también es algo indescriptible. Y ahora hazme llegar al cielo o al infierno.

La cama se movía y chirriaba por los incesantes movimientos sobre ella. Los cuerpos cada vez más sudorosos y calientes, se pegaban unos a otros en una amasijo de carne en el que apenas se distinguía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

- Muévete más rápido Sasuke. ¡Más fuerte! - gritó Naruto, sintió que cada vez estaba más cerca de correrse y vaciarse en ese calido interior que era el cuerpo de Itachi.

Sasuke lo tomaba más fuerte de las caderas para que así pudiera recibirlo mejor. Estaba cerca lo sentía, pero aun no llegaba a la ansiada cima.

A Itachi le pasaba más de lo mismo. Sentir a Naruto rozar las pareceres de su interior era casi gloria, apenas se podía sostener ya, completamente agotado. Pero no había manera de llegar al orgasmo.

- Itachi ¿Qué pasa? Pareces desesperado. ¿Qué quieres que haga para aliviarte?- le pregunto el rubio entre jadeos.

- Más fuerte, más duro, más rápido. Quiero que te corras en mi interior.

Y así lo hizo el rubio. Con unas poderosas embestidas más fue el primero en llagar al glorioso orgasmo. Arqueo completamente la espalda e Itachi pudo sentir el semen vaciándose en su interior. Sentirlo estuvo apunto de hacerlo eyacular a él también.

De repente, el rubio, cuando aun sentía los espasmo en su cuerpo, se salio del interior de Itachi, haciendo a su vez que Sasuke saliera de su interior, más que frustrado por que no había conseguido en ansiado alivio.

- Naruto pero que coño haces, tu ya te habrás corrido, pero yo aun no- dijo un Itachi tan frustrado como su hermano, dejándose caer pesadamente de espaldas en la cama. Le hecho una ojeada a Sasuke - y veo que mi hermano tiene más de lo mismo- dijo echándole una ojeada al miembro hinchado se su hermano, el cual estaba sentado en la cama respirando con dificultad.

Naruto no les hizo caso y tomando a Sasuke por la mano lo hizo bajarse de la cama mientras el se arrima al borde. Se sentó del tal manera en que dejaba su entrada expuesta, Sasuke comprendió y arrodillándose frente al rubio guió su miembro a esta entrada que lo recibió gustosa. Naruto se echo hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el colchón, Sasuke lo abrazo por la cintura y empezó a moverse en su interior, cada vez más deprisa, necesitaba con urgencia el alivio, lo necesitaba como un loco. Naruto abrazo las caderas del moreno con sus piernas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo a la vez que contraía los músculos de su ano, apresando ese miembro caliente en su interior. Ese fue el detonante del orgasmo de Sasuke, el cual arqueaba la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se vaciaba en el interior de Naruto.

- Naruto, lo se. Eres dios- gimió el moreno derrumbándose en parte sobre él.

El rubio sonrió y le acaricio tiernamente los cabellos.

- Me alegro que así lo creas, Sasuke.

Oyeron un bufido tras ellos, miraron en esa dirección y vieron a un Itachi algo enfurruñado y muy excitado. Sonrieron. Sasuke salio del interior de Naruto y se quedo allí sentado en el suelo mientras todo su organismo iba volviendo a su estado normal. Mientras, el rubio se acerco melosamente al Uchiha mayor.

- Que, Itachi ¿Otra vez celoso?.

- Yo no estoy celoso- gruñó.

- No me lo trago, siempre te pones celoso cuando Sasuke y yo nos lo montamos, aun que sea delante de ti y sabiendo que más tarde me ocupare de ti o es que pensabas que me había olvidado. Eso nunca - se inclino para besarle el pecho - y sabes que, terminaras la noche siendo mi seme también. Es genial sentirme en tu interior, pero nada comparado con las sensaciones de cuando os tengo dentro de mi.

Se tumbo de espalda sobre la cama y elevo las piernas por sobre su cabeza, espero a que Itachi se introdujera dentro de el y entonces coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros mientras el mayor apoyaba las manos a ambos lado se su cabeza. Era una postura algo complicada, debido al cansancio que ya tenian en el cuerpo, pero sin duda merecía la pena, ya que podían observarse el uno al otro.

Itachi empezó a moverse, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, viendo como Naruto se mordía los labios y se los chupaba. Su hermano tenia razón, era un dios, un dios tentador que los volvía locos.

Vio como el miembro de Naruto urgía nuevamente por algo de atención, pero al tener que apoyarse con ambos brazos, poco podía hacer. No tubo que preocuparse, ya que su hermano también se había dado cuenta del pequeño problemilla y ya se había subido a la cama y acercándose a ellos, metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y apreso el miembro del rubio, haciéndolo gemir al instante.

Itachi se empezó a mover más deprisa, no se había corrido en toda la noche y lo necesitaba con urgencia o sin duda acabaría explotando. Se incorporo sin salir del interior del rubio y agarrando su piernas para que no se movieran, entraba salía sin pausa, sin descanso. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. El detonante fue al oír como Naruto se convulsionaba y derramaba su semen en la mano de su hermano y parte de su pecho y vientre. Sus gemidos fueron ahogados por su hermano, el cual lo besaba sensualmente. Itachi grito su orgasmo vaciándose también en el interior del rubio. Se derrumbo sobre él. Sasuke se aparto y se tumbo al lado mientras Naruto acariciaba el cuerpo sudoroso e Itachi.

- Si seguimos a este ritmo acabaremos por no poder andar o sentarnos- murmuro Itachi.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa, par de pervertidos lujuriosos? - dijo Naruto - desde la primera vez que me catasteis no me habéis dejado ni una sola noche tranquilo.

Itachi se aparto de encima del él tumbándose también a su lado, fue a hablar, pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

- ¿Y quien te manda ser tan apetecible y violable?- le acaricio los labios con un dedo - y no lo niegues, te gusta que te acosemos todos los días.

- Yo era inocente y ahora, soy un pervertido compulsivo - dijo Naruto, como si se lamentara, pero sabiendo todos que no era ni remotamente cierto.

- Eso quiere decir que hemos sido buenos maestros - abrazo al rubio por la cintura.

- Pues si, demasiado buenos, diría yo.

Naruto levanto su cuerpo saciado con intención de levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue darse la vuelta y quedar bocabajo sobre la cama.

- Dios, no me puedo ni levantar. No tengo fuerzas.

Los hermanos se rieron y se tumbaron junto a él.

- ¿Pero adonde quieres ir ahora? - le pregunto Itachi.

- Pues, estaba pensando una ducha de tres - dejo caer como si tal cosa - aun que no halla penetración, por que sinceramente no se si conseguiré ponerme duro ahora, estoy agotado. Un frotamiento mutuo, no estaría nada mal.

Otra vez, la imagen que se les presento a los Uchiha fue muy babeante.

- Ultimamente se te ocurren unas grandísmas ideas, Naruto - le dijo Sasuke.

- En la variedad esta el gusto - sonrió zorrunamente.

- Pues no se hable más, joder ¡a la ducha! - gritó Itachi, haciendo sonreir a los otros dos.

Sus vidas, cargadas de placer, continuaban.

**Fin**

No he querido quitarle la esencia que le di a la primera parte y como ya lo tenía casi finalizado, creo que así ha sido. Solo tube que rubricar el final y voilá.

Bye


End file.
